Lost Hope
by KyrissaCHIBI
Summary: PG13 for language. Yeah another sappy story...if you read my chapter I just put up, that's basically the summary. So yeah, no yaoi, sowwy. Just common girlxboy love.
1. Summary and beginning

HIYA!!!

If you like the TeaXYami pairing, I STRONGLY suggest you L-E-A-V-E. If yoyu hate sappy peoms, leave also. My insperation comes from my mother's death, so NO critisism for da peoms.

**Yami:** -- you need to do the disclaimer dumbass.

**Me:** meh...I'll let Seto do that for me. SETO!!!

**Seto (in disclaimer voice):** Kyrissa doesn't own anything...yeah...like you haven't heard that in EVERY DAMN STORY!

**Me: **-- he's got a point....ON WITH THIS THINGIE!! (presses play)

'blah' me interruppting "blah" talking -blah- hikari to yami --blah-- yami to hikari

**Chapter 1: My Heart has Awakened**

**_I'm a girl,_**

**_An ordinary girl._**

Today I woke up...for the first time......in awhile. I was always cooped up in this creaky, rotting, fungi invested household.

_**A girl with the wings of an angel,**_

_**A girl with hope,**_

I had wished I could've woken up sooner...but that is just plain impossible..."Heh...what am I thinking? I know...I'm thinking, of time...Why it stopped...for me, me only..."

**_Dreams,_**

**_And a life._**

**__**

**__**

**_I'm girl,_**

"I should step outside. Just to see... how much my heart has changed...I hope it was nothing like last time, a millenia ago..."

_**An ordinary girl.**_

_**And my name is...**_

So, I walked towards the beaten-down door. It was torn, shabby, and had fungi on it...but why would I care? Cause I have nothing to care for, that's why.

_**Everyday,**_

_**I'm excluded.**_

I took hold of that rusted up iron, twisted it, and opened the door. I straighted my clothes that I wore while I had been sleeping, and yieled outwards.

**_Everyday,_**

**_I'm beaten._**

I saw something...something that I hadn't seen in a millenia...

_**Everyday,**_

_**I end up doing the same thing...**_

life.

_**Crying.**_

I shivered from the sudden cold, and waltzed out into the late night air.I saw some boys and girls playing together. I also heard them chant, a song I chanted when I was 4...

_**I'm girl,**_

_**No ordinary girl.**_

_**A child who lives in a dream.**_

_**A child who is neither alive,**_

_**nor dead.**_

The song wasn't a beautiful song, just some song that a kid could enjoy. I smiled as they chanted: _One fine day in the middle of the night,_

_two dead boys got up to fight,_

_back to back they faced each other, drew swords and shot one another._

_The deaf polceman heard the boys, drew a gun and killed the boys._

_If you don;t believe this story is TRUE! Ask the blind man, he saw it too!_

_**a child...**_

_**I am a child...**_

_****_

_****_

_**My name is lost...**_

"hehehe" I giggled under the gloves that wrapped around my hands, "Must be Halloween judging from those outfits."

_**I have no friends,**_

_**No family,**_

_**No feelings,**_

_**No life...**_

I contiued to walk on. Eventually, I found my way to a cemetary.

_**Everyday,**_

_**I wake up to the same morning.**_

I saw a boy...just one boy...standing there like he had been doing that for centuries. I guessed someone he held dear to him had died, somewhat close to today.

_**Everyday,**_

_**I die.**_

I walk up to him and say, "Hey! You know...you'll get cold out here if you stay out too long... just standin' there. Why don't you go home and warm up, then come back tomorrow?"

_**Everyday...**_

**_(now from 'stranger's' point of view)_**

I looked up, and turned my head to see who's voice had just come out...There I saw a girl, just like me, she...has seen death...

_**Is the same...**_

That girl though, was not sad. She had light orange eyes, that shone through the darkest nights. She had long, jet, black hair. A short, gray, army coat, with a navy, long-sleeved blue shirt underneath. Her pants were a little bit too big, and that girl had pale skin...as if she were already dead.

_**For time has stopped,**_

_**Just for me...**_

**_(back to my made up character!)_**

Seeing that the boy was checking out what I was wearing, I looked at him. He was wearing a dark, blue over-coat. Underneath it was a short-sleeved and leathered shirt. He wore leather boots, a leather collar, and more leather... Guess he just loves his leather. The boy had ruby roses for eyes and skin like a light bronze.

_**I'm a girl,**_

_**An ordinary girl.**_

"So," I say,"you should go home before you catch a cold. Not that it's any of my business. I just hope you make it home safely from this night of darkness. Cya!" With that I walk off...back to my chamber...my chamber of..

_**A girl whom will live forever, just so the earth can live too**_

_**and that is how my entire life **_

_So I left him there. I am so stupid...I forgot to ask for his name._

_**has always been...**_


	2. WAI Oo

_**Just for the record...I don't own anything in here you KNOW I don't own.**_

-at school the next day after the incident with the girl and boy at the gravesite at midnight- (WOW! LONG!)

"HEY! JONO-KUN!! STOP!!" Yugi was shouting after Jou, who was trying to kill Honda. Why? We might never know, "JONO-KUN!!!!" (they're in the halls). Then a teacher appeared RIGHT in front of the chase...and...lets just say...it didn't end well. (OMG, those two are bakas...--;)

The three returned to there classroom (both boys had a detention slip...DON'T act like you don't know who has them), where they were introduced to 3 new students.

"Class, I am proud to announce 3 new students who will join us this school year-

As she was describing these students, everyone was talking about the new kids. "I heard they had green, red, and blue hair!" "I saw them! They were really beautifu- OUCH!-The Gang was talking about those new girls, too. Each of them trying to decipher how they really looked like. (YES, the teacher is giving a long speech) "They could be all girls!" Joey said drooling. "They could be boys, because SOME of the boys around us are gay," stated Yami (All the Yamis have their own bodies, plus they formed a gang...we'll get into that l8r). "what!" exclaimed Jonouchi in his quietest voice. Right then and there, the teacher announced what they were all waiting for.

They just moved from New Zealand _(strange, ne? It's what I think best suits them). _So please be kind to how they do things, ok! Come on in girls!"

Three girls and a boy (he's escorting them), walked into the classroom. Each girl had a strange color hair (MEH! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS!): red, green, and blue hair. The girl were in uniforms showing off their bodies and reflecting their light pink cheeks; they had pale skin, and each one had a bracelet that matched their hair color. The strange thing about them, was that they all wore necklaces with a golden triangle at the end of them_(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG CLUE AS TO WHO THEY ARE! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LINK IS, **HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN A CAVE????!!!!)**_

The girl in the middle spoke first, "Konnichiwa (spelling?), It's an honor to be in Domino where most all of us were born. My name is Din."

Next, was the girl to the right a few inches shorter than the red head, "My name is Farore and I am also glad to be here!"

Last, but certainly not the least, the girl to the far left with blue hair spoke. Everyone was either checking out Din or **_her_**, "Konnichiwa, minna-san! And of course Sensei." she bowed then spoke again, "My name is Naryu, and my sisters and I are glad to be here." After a minute of silence...

"Hi" "YO!" "Welcome" "Can you be my girlfriend?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Want to go somewhere with me?!"

"EXCUSE ME!" retorted the teacher, complete silence YET again, "Thank you, girls you can sit behind Mr. Yakasho there, she was pointing to one of the most popular boys in school. (PREP!!!PREP!!! AGHGH!!! I HATE MYSELF! rips hair GUUUUU)

Rest of school was perfectly fine...if you count all the boys at school hitting in them, not the gang though. Near the end of school almost every boy had tried winning their hearts, but they all said the same thing over and over again, "My heart belongs to someone else". Well during that our fateful gang was helping them out of the swarms of boys (O.o ). Soon they became they best of friends. (crappy, ain't it?) Well, at the end of school they all weren't expecting who was going to pick them up...

"Thanks for the help today we really appreciate it!" told Farore, but didn't say anything else and went back to her book called, "The Sacred Secrets".

"Yes, we really do. Don't worry about us having a place to stay. We called a friend of ours," Naryu said quickly, seeing the worried faces when they were about to go.

"Mhm, she's really nice. We'll tell you the addres-"Din explained trying to finish, but saw a car coming towards them. It parked in front of them and the front door opened. There standing in the afternoon sunset, was the girl Yami had met a few days ago.

(THIS ISH NOT THE END!!!) scroll down please (means that time is passing by) llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Next day )

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!"

_**BOOM**_

"Stupid clock!" groaned a boy, "Now I have to go see how Rena is doing before visiting times are over!" He pumped his fist in the air.

He got dressed in a plain, white shirt and some jeans that were lying around; ate some breakfast and waited outside for Nekozen to pick him up. After a seconds wait, there was a red lexus driving towards him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**CLIFFY! W00T! WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL?! IS SHE NEKOZEN? WHAT DO A VIRTUAL WORLD OF DEPRESSED ZOMBIES AND SOME FUCKING SLUTS THAT CONTROL IMPORTANT ASPECTS OF THE WORLD HAVE TO DO WITH THIS???? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!** _(runs off singing the batman theme song) **du na du na du na du na du na du na du na du na BATMAN!**_

The YGO cast:** O.o KYRISSA!!! **

Kyrissa (my yami): **Eeep! **_(runs for life, with a bag that USED to have a ton of sugar...a ton meaning the weight...O.)_


End file.
